


Skating On Thin Ice

by melodics, orphan_account



Series: The King and the Skater [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 23:38:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9351536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodics/pseuds/melodics, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In one world, a song about a king and a skater; in another, a song about Victor and Yuuri.We’re skating on thin iceAnd I’m falling through the surfaceThe world ain’t black and whiteBut i know that we can do this





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is a song that Melodics and I (KeyofUV) wrote for the soundtrack of the fictional musical The King and the Skater; it is also a depiction of Yuuri and Victor's relationship from Victor's point of view. I wrote the lyrics and she composed the tune; she did the singing and I played the piano. Shoutout to Alice for her amazing art!!


End file.
